pokeandfakefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:TrisSullivan
Si la gente fuera lluvia, yo seria llovizna y ella un huracan Miles Halter, Buscando A Alaska Hola!! Soy el usuario TrisSullivan n.n os voy a dar un par de mis datos n.n *Nombre real: Marc *Años: 16 *Cumpleaños: 24 de Abril *Color favorito: Azul oscuro *Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro y azul marino *Color de Ojos: Castaños *Registro vocal: Tenor *Hobbies: Lectura, Escritura, composicion,.. *Materia mas facil: Ingles *Materia mas dificil: Matematicas *Futuros estudios: Escritura Creativa/Vellas Artes *Futuro Trabajo: guionista/ escritor ''Y en ese momento, juro que eramos Infinitos'' Charlie Kelmeckis, Las Ventajas De Ser Un Marginado Holi!! Aqui os hablare de mis gustos n.n *Libro favorito: Buscando A Alaska de John Green/Ready Player One de Ernest Cline/Las Ventajas De Ser Un Marginado de Stephen Chbosky/Fangril de Rainbow Rowell *Pelicula favorita: Birdman (O la Inesperada Virtud De La Ignorancia)/Stuck In Love/To The Bone/The Art Of Getting By/Easy A *Adaptacion favorita: Harry Potter/Nerve/ Las Ventajas De Ser Un Marginado *Serie de television favorita: The Walking Dead/Glee/American Horror Story/13 Reasons Why/Skins *Cantante chica favorita: Taylor Swift/Avril Lavigne/Marina And The Diamonds/Melanie Martinez/ Halsey *Cantante chico favorito: Ed Sheeran/Bruno Mars/Lord Huron/Jaymes Young/Troye Sivan *Grupo favorito: Imagine Dragons/Linkin Park/Twenty One Pilots/The 1975/The Neighbourhood *DJ favorito: Zedd/The Chainsmokers/Kygo/Alan Walker/Martin Garrix *Actriz favorita: Lily Collins/Hannah Murray/Emma Roberts/Emma Stone *Actor Favorito: Freddie Highmore/Logan Lerman/Dylan O'Brien/Evan Peters *Escritor Favorito: Stephen Chbosky *Escritora Favorita: Rainbow Rowell *Cancion Favorita de una chica: This Love de Taylor Swift/Teen Idle de Marina And The Diamonds/Alice (Extented Version) de Avril Lavigne/Cake de Melanie Martinez/Hurricane de Halsey *Cancion favorita de un chico: The A Team de Ed Sheeran/It Will Rain de Bruno Mars/The Night We Met de Lord Huron/Moondust de Jaymes Young/Bite de Troye Sivan *Cancion favorita de una Banda: Radioactive de Imagine Dragons/Heavy de Linkin Park/Doubt de Twenty One Pilots/Robbers de The 1975/Daddy Issues de The Neighbourhood *Cancion favorita de un DJ: Find You de Zedd/Don't Let Me Down de The Chainsmokers/Alone de Alan Walker/It Ain't Me de Kygo/ There For You de Martin Garrix *Personaje con el que te identificas?: Charlie Kelmeckis de Las Ventajas De Ser Un Marginado/Violet Harmon de American Horror Story/JJ de Skins/ Clay de 13 Reasons Why/ Beth Greene de The Walking Dead ''Yo no escogí el don, Elsa, el me escogió a mi Maggie Esmerelda, American Horror Story: Freak Show Mi firma: My name is Mystique Mister Esmerelda, I'm a fortune teller 12:34 6 ago 2016 (UTC) ''Estas en lo cierto, todo importa Cassie Ainsworth, Skins Hey!! aqui os dare curiosidades mias n.n Sabias que.... *...Cuando tenia once años me rompi el brazo de un resvalon contr al suelo por culpa de una camiseta de mi madre, y pase las navidades sin mover el brazo izquierdo? *...Cuando iba a 1º de ESO, me encare con una niña que se metia conmigo, pero la muy cobarde llamo a un niño mayor que me pego un puñetazo y casi me rompe la nariz? *....Que denuncie a la niña y el niño, les sacamos dinero y fueron expulsados del instituto? *....Tengo una nobela entera escrita en mi ordenador? *..Me han echo Bullyng? *...tengo planeado teñirme de azul fosforito el fleco de mi pelo? *....tengo Dermatitis Atopica? *...no pronuncio bien la s en el castellano y en el catalan en cambio en el ingles si? *..al no pronunciarla bien en catalan ni castellano, zeteo mientras que en ingles no? *...Soy SUPER HIPER MEGA TIMIDO? *....Leo Manga y comics? *....Soy depresivo? *....Me he intentado suicidar? *.....tengo una mecha azul? ''Me vas a añorar cuando me haya ido'' Beth Greene, The Walking Dead Futuros Proyectos #Saga de los Superheroes (Haciendo) #Novela del coma (haciendo) #La Vida de Los Supervivientes (terminado) #Novela el suicidio (haciendo) ''Necesitas amigos, sobre todo cuando tu vida se va a la mierda ''Hannah Baker, 13 Reasons Why Hey!!! Bueno te agradezco mucho que hayas llegado hasta aqui y hayas aguantado todo mi rollo xD te invito a dejar tu firmita aqui abajo n.n *Cuack Cuack Bitches, Midori Is Here~✡❤ * * Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Masculinos Categoría:Escritor